Malory Towers, traditions of the family
by DoctorMerliena-WestwoodIsCool
Summary: Darrell Rivers, the previous main character, has left Malory Towers, married and had two twins: Katie and Suzanne Franklin.But a plot is developing clue by clue...a little more scary than Enid Blyton's but it's my own version.
1. To Malory Towers we go!

**Malory towers**

**Chapter one**

**To Malory Towers we go!**

Katie Franklin ran down the stairs, her brown curls flying behind her. She rushed outside, dragging her suitcase towards her mother, Darrell Franklin – who, before she was married, was called Darrell Rivers. "Ready to go to Malory Towers, Katie?" asked Darrell, her clear brown eyes looking down at her daughter.

"Gosh, yes! I can't wait. All the stories you have told me about that school sound amazing! I can't wait to get there! I just can't WAIT!" Katie said, going on as usual. She climbed into the car where her father, David Franklin, was sitting. Darrell climbed in the front passenger seat and the car started, Katie jumping up and down. "Where is your twin, Katie?" asked Mr Franklin, looking out the car. Katie's sister, Suzanne, came running down the steps. She was identical to Katie.

"The teacher's will have trouble with us twins! They won't know which is which! It will be fun to confuse them!" laughed Katie.

"It would be funny, but not to be done." Said Mr Franklin, strictly.

"Yes, but if you did do it be careful not to play any tricks on Madam Rougier…"

"Darrell!" said David, an amused grin on his face.

"Sorry. I did play tricks when I was younger at Malory Towers, so I'm falling back in the habit of telling which teacher's to beware of." Said Darrell laughing.

Suzanne climbed in the back seat, tying her long brown hair up. Katie and Suzanne had both grown it to their hips and both had fringes at the front. In their school uniform, it was very difficult to know which was which. Even Darrell, if she had not just been talking to Katie, would have had difficulty. Normally they wore different clothes, so you could tell them apart. But today they didn't, of course.

"Were there any twins when you were at Malory Towers, mother?" asked Suzanne.

"Yes, but they were very different. One had straight hair and one had wavy hair and they were different sizes. The bigger one, Connie, was always making her twin, Ruth, her shadow and so Ruth never said _anything._ But I tried to sort it out and I did!" said Darrell.

"What form were you in?" Katie asked.

"I was in the fourth form. I was head girl then."

"That means you were head girl twice. Once in the fourth form and head of the whole school!" exclaimed Suzanne with admiration.

"Yes, and a sports captain in the fifth form."

"Well, you are a boaster, aren't you Darrell." Said David, his eyes twinkling with laughter. Darrell laughed.

"In the fifth form you wrote the pantomime, didn't you?" asked Suzanne, longing to hear more of the school.

"Yes. I can tell you all about it if you like." Said Darrell, grinning back at her daughters.

"Yes please!" said Katie and Suzanne in unison.

Half of the journey was taken up with the tale of the pantomime and all the other exciting things that had happened when Darrell had gone to Malory Towers. Her best friends, the troubles, when she lost her temper and all the bad people including Gwendoline. "She was spoilt and horrible. But at the end of the school her father almost died from a bad illness but he survived and she changed after that." Darrell explained. She loved talking about her old school. She would tell her daughters different stories every night, but they loved to hear them many times.

They were almost at Malory Towers now and Katie and Suzanne were excited. They had wanted to go on the train, but Darrell wanted to see them off.

"I will let you go on the train next term, but I would like to see you off." Said Darrell. Secretly she just wanted to see the school again, and Mr Franklin guessed this. Half an hour later Darrell woke up the sleeping twins.

"You can see the school now!" she said, just as excited as the two children. All heads turned to the gracious building, made of white stone. A creeper was growing around it and the sun shone off the windows. They could hear the faint plash of the waves on the beach below the cliff, which was out of sight. "It's beautiful." Said Katie and Suzanne together. They often said things at the same time. The car swept into the front drive and they were immediately engulfed in a crowd of shouting girls, rushing around. Katie suddenly grew very shy. She was glad that she had Suzanne. If she had been on her own she would be very scared. "Come along, girls. I'll get your stuff." Said Darrell, getting out the car. Darrell was in a daydream, thinking she was back at school. She got the bags down and gave them to her daughters. She hugged them and they all said goodbye.

"Have a lovely time. Write me a big long letter. Goodbye!" said Darrell. And then the car drove out of sight. Katie and Suzanne were at Malory Towers, feeling lost and scared. But they could not believe how beautiful the building was.

**Author Note: What do you think? I know it's old fashioned language, but thats how Enid Blyton writes, so i have to follow that style. Please tell me if you liked it and if i should add another chapter! Ta xxxx**


	2. Settling

**Chapter two**

**Settling**

Suzanne and Katie Franklin picked their night bags up, their suitcases having being sent on in advance, and climbed the enormous staircase, made of white stone. The school was beautiful, like a stone castle powering over them. Katie felt a spark of excitement. _This _was her new home. She had never seen a house so big. Suzanne grabbed her hand, scared by the mass crowd of girls chattering loudly. Katie smiled at her, also feeling nervous. She was so glad she had Suzanne with her, or she would feel really lost. They carried on, being pushed by the crowd. "Which tower are we in?" asked Suzanne.  
"East Tower." Replied Katie.

"Oh, I wish it was North Tower. Mother said that's the best tower, because it looks over the sea."

"Yes, it's a shame. But I'm sure East Tower has a great view."

Malory Towers had four towers, East Tower, West Tower, North Tower and South Tower. In these were the dormitories, halls to eat in and common rooms for each form. Katie spotted a few night bags with East Tower on and decided to follow them. They made their way through a corridor and then ended up outside in a square space, that Malory Towers was built around. The roses were popping up all over the place, bright and cheerful. It was the summer, so the flowers were full and blooming. Suzanne and Katie then went through a small door to another corridor, where they saw a woman in a black dress collecting in health certificates. She looked quite elderly, with wrinkles creasing her face. "That's Mother's old Matron," whispered Suzanne to Katie, pointing to the woman, "She's been here a generation before mother! She must have started the job young."

Katie nodded and they advanced towards Matron. When the lady saw them she grinned. "Let me guess, brown wavy hair, pretty face, sensible clothes and neat and tidy…you must be Darrell River's twins. She wrote to the school saying she had twins! And my goodness, you do look alike. How will I be able to tell you apart." Said Matron, grinning all over. Katie and Suzanne warmed to her. They handed their certificates and asked Matron how long she had been at the school. "I've been here for sixty years, I have. Never had a better job in my life, so couldn't just give it up! I'm here in East Tower today, because your Matron is ill today. So tomorrow you won't have me." Explained Matron. Suzanne and Katie's faces fell.

"Oh, we would have loved to have you as our Matron." Said Katie dejectedly.

"Well, I'm sorry. I would have liked to have you in my tower. Now, you go and get unpacked in the first form dormitory and meet some of the other form." Carried on Matron. Katie and Suzanne obeyed and made their way upstairs.

The dormitory was lovely. The room was white and fresh, with pale green curtains, colourful bed covers and white furniture in each block. Curtains could be drawn around the bed, if the girls wished, but they were open at the moment. Katie and Suzanne went to the beds near the window, which were together. They unpacked their night cases, which had their nightwear, school uniform and toiletries inside. No one else was in the dormitory at that moment, but they heard the clatter of feet and the first formers rushed inside. They stopped when they saw Katie and Suzanne. The two were identical and they were intrigued. "You must be the new twins the teacher's were talking about." Said a ginger hair girl, coming over and shaking their hands.

"I'm Rachel Owens. Nice to meet you." She said.  
"I'm Katie…" started Katie,

"And I'm Suzanne." Carried on Suzanne. They usually spoke simultaneously or one after the other and this amused the other girls. There were eight others. "We all came on the train, apart from Lizzie here. That's why we were late." Said Rachel.

Katie looked at all the girls. The girl at the front had pale blonde hair with blue eyes and next to her was a girl with black hair. They all looked kind and nice. A shy girl with short brown hair came up to them. "I'm new to." She said. Suzanne smiled at her. The others started to talk about their holidays and included the twins.

One girl, April Gold, asked whether their mother had gone to Malory Towers. Suzanne nodded. "She was Darrell Rivers when she came here, now she's Darrell Franklin." She said.

"Ah! Then she'll know my mother. Alicia Johns when she came to Malory Towers. She was in Darrell's form, I heard Mother talking about Darrell Rivers having twins." Said April.

"Oh! Alicia Johns! The trickster in class!" laughed Katie, remembering the stories Darrell had told her about her class. Alicia Johns had been the class clown, playing lots of tricks with her friend Betty.

"Yes! That's her. And her cousin, June, my second cousin."

"Oh, her. Mother didn't like her much. But I expect she's better now." Suzanne said.  
"Yes, a lot better. Mother told me all about June when she was in school!" April went on, her face breaking into a grin. Suzanne and Katie wondered if April could be one of their new friends.

Just then the supper bell went and they hurriedly washed their hands and clattered downstairs. Suzanne and Katie could hardly wait for the term to start.


	3. Miss Grayling

**Author note: Hey! Thanks for whoever reviewed! I'm really grateful! Here's the next chapter! I didn't copy the speech that Miss Grayling makes in the real books, but I adapted it so it wasn't as long…but it certainly isn't mine! Enjoy and review,**

**Peace out **

**Chapter three**

**Miss Grayling**

Supper was a delicious mix of cold hams, salads, jugs of lemonade, hard-boiled eggs, tongue and apple crumble with cream for afters. It was delicious and Katie and Suzanne ate nearly all of it, hungry from their journey. They cleaned their plates and drank their drinks before lying back in their chairs contently. The school seemed to be staring at them sometimes, amused and interested by the fact that there were twins in the school. Identical twins. Suzanne got a bit embarrassed and was glad when they were called for the end of supper.

The first formers had to go to bed immediately after dinner on their first night, because they were supposed to be very tired from their journeys. As much as Katie wanted to stay awake, she couldn't help but feel pleased to be going to bed. She _was _very tired and also couldn't wait to try sleeping in her new home! She brushed her teeth in the sinks at the end of the room and put on her nightgown, before tumbling into bed. Suzanne was still brushing her long brown hair when everyone else was in bed. She put down the brush and scrambled under the covers. Matron came in a few minutes later to close the curtains, as it was still light outside, and check that everything was in order. She turned off some dripping taps, smoothed down the covers of some bedclothes and then went to turn the light off. "Night girls. No talking!" she said briskly, smiling round at them, before clicking off the light and walked out the door. The door shut behind her with a soft click and Katie settled down to sleep.

She lay awake for a while, staring at the pictures on her side table. One was of her with her family at the beach, one was her when she was younger, another was her with Suzanne horse riding and the last one was of her mother when she had gone to Malory Towers. She looked happy by the swimming pool, her long brown hair flowing in the wind behind her and the pool a beautiful blend of green and blue. Her best friend, Sally Hope, was standing next to her. There was then a tiny photograph of her mother with her class in the classroom. The photos were all very small, so they fitted on the side table well. Suzanne had the same photos on her side table as well. Katie stared at her mother by the pool and thought _I will make you proud mum. I'll be just like you and try and become the head girl and be the best I can be!_

The next day a loud bell awoke the girls. They jumped and sat up, rubbing their eyes. "I forgot where I was for a moment!" said Rachel, laughing and jumping out of bed. There was soon a loud noise in the dormitory as the girls got up and ready. Suzanne and Katie brushed their hair and plaited it neatly with a clip to keep it tidy. They put on their school uniform proudly and walked downstairs with April to breakfast, which was porridge and toast. They ate hungrily, talking to the rest of the form, and then they were called to Miss Grayling's room for a new girl talk. They felt a little nervous as they approached the cream door with the other new girls. A few of the girls were from higher forms, but they were mostly from the first form. The sixth former, who was taking them, knocked on the door and a deep voice answered: "Come in."

The sixth former opened the door who was, Katie realised, the head of the school. They entered the room and a deep blue-eyed woman with greying hair sat at a desk, working quietly. She looked up at them and Katie warmed to her. She looked kind and sturdy, a good person to be a head. "I brought the new girls to you, Miss Grayling." Said the head of the school.

"Thank you Lily." Said Miss Grayling in her deep voice. She looked at the girls in turn, taking them in one by one. Katie remembered what Darrell had said. "The speech that Miss Grayling gives you will never leave you. I haven't forgotten any of the words and it was a long time ago she told me."

She listened intently as Miss Grayling gave her long speech.  
"One day you will leave this school as young women. You should each take with you eager minds, kind hearts and a will to help. These things can be learnt at Malory Towers, if you _will."_ She started. Everyone listened, hardly breathing.

"I do not count our successes as those who have won scholarships, but these are good things to. I count the successes as people who have learnt all the skills I told you about. Our failures are those who do not learn these things whilst you are here." Miss Grayling's eyes rested on Suzanne and Katie.

"You're mother is Darrell Rivers, am I correct?"

Katie nodded and stammered an answer, "Yes…um…Darrell Franklin now."

"Ah yes. You're mother was our _biggest _success. And her sister, Felicity Rivers. You're auntie I suppose?"

Suzanne and Katie nodded, feeling proud to have such a mother and auntie.

"You should follow in the footsteps of your family, and I hope you do. The River's family are good people. And I do not mean that everyone else in this room isn't. All families can be the best if you try. And I hope you do and make your families proud." She said, turning her attention back to the others.

She said a few more things and then dismissed the girls.

Katie and Suzanne joined their class after the speech with Miss Potts. The class were making timetables at that moment, and Katie and Suzanne walked up to Miss Potts nervously.

"Ah yes, the new twins. Katie and Suzanne Franklin, Darrell's daughters. You can sit in the middle row there, next to April Gold and Penelope Reef." Said Miss Potts, who was a grey haired woman with eyes that twinkled and a very determined mouth, so you could tell that she could deal with naughty girls very quickly. Katie and Suzanne made their way to the adjoined desk next to the other form members and set out their things. The class wasn't just their East Tower form, but was full of other Tower's first formers as well, so it was a fairly big class. The lesson started and Katie and Suzanne listened, longing to be one of the successes that Miss Grayling had told them about, just like their mother and auntie!


	4. The term begins!

**Author note: Hey! Just wanted to say I know the French teacher's names are completely random…you'll understand what I mean if you translate them. Lol. Enjoy! Peace out lolz xxx**

**Chapter four**

**The term begins!**

The lesson was followed by maths, where they were given quick tests to check up on the standards. Then the bell rang for break and Katie and Suzanne rushed outside, longing to get some fresh air in the beautiful gardens. They wondered around the court, talking to their classmates. They had already made different friends. Katie started to talk to Rachel and Suzanne began to talk to April. They knew all the names of their class now. There was Maisy, Rachel, April, Lizzie, Georgina, Harriet the other new girl and Isabella. They were all kind and nice and were all very different. When the bell went for the next lesson, Katie and Suzanne rushed in. They knew where everything was now and had made new friends, so were confident and happy.

The day passed pleasantly. Katie and Suzanne enjoyed the lessons thoroughly and met all the different teachers. April told them about the French teachers. "They are new French teachers from when our mother's went here. The younger one, there, is the nicest. She's called Madame **Chêne. **She hardly ever gets cross and you can joke with her all you like. But she knows if she's being tricked! The other one is Madame Bouton. She's a lot stricter, though she can teach well and we find we learn more with her than Madame Chêne. But she gets very angry if we misbehave." She said, munching her apple. Katie looked at the two French mistresses. She hadn't yet had a lesson and so was looking forward to it. "Are there any teachers that have been here since out mother's?" asked Suzanne.  
"Yes. Miss Linnie, the sowing mistress. She was only young when she started working here. And Miss Potts and two of the matrons. I believe Miss Peter's works here, but not as a teacher. She works as a helper to Miss Grayling. Miss Grayling is apparently is resigning soon. She has been on the job for _so _long now, though."

Katie and Suzanne widened their eyes. "No! But she's so good! When is she leaving?" exclaimed Katie.

"Next term, so you'd better make the most of her now! Hopefully someone will be just as good!" April went on. The bell went for afternoon school and they got up, chattering away.

Katie soon learned all the teacher's names by the end of the day. There was Miss Linnie, Miss Potts, Miss Grayling, Madame Chêne, Madame Bouton, Mrs Grey the history teacher, Mrs Hibbert the drama teacher – who was quite old now as she had also been there when Darrell was at the school – and Mr Hounde the singing teacher. There was a few more, which Katie did not know the names of the school, but she would soon know them. When the second night came, Katie felt as if she had been to the school for a week! But still, it was hard to get up in the morning because the loud bell was very annoying.

The morning came again and Katie rushed around, pulling on her uniform and brushing her hair. Maisy was singing a little tune as she dressed. She was in the bed opposite Katie. Everyone knew that Maisy loved to sing. She told Suzanne and Katie that she played the piano and sang most of the time. She was extremely good at singing, with a sweet voice that sounded beautiful. But Maisy was not conceited. She was fun loving and never pushed herself forward. Georgina, however, was very conceited. She was extremely good at most things, including the piano, the harp, acting, singing, dancing and most subjects. Instead of using these talents to be good at things in a modest way, she boasted about them and scorned anyone who thought they were better. Which is why she didn't like others who had talents, like Maisy. Everyone had their own talents. April was the class clown and was extremely funny. Rachel was an amazing ballet dancer and had performed in many great places, Lizzie was a very good poet and would make poems up in her spare time. Isabella was the gymnast who was extremely flexible and could do all sorts of flips and stunts and routines. Harriet was new and so nobody knew what she was good at yet. Katie wasn't sure what she was good at, but she enjoyed acting. Suzanne was the same and she hoped that Malory Towers would bring a talent out in her.

There was an excitement after breakfast. A new dance teacher was coming! No one had seen her yet and the first form had her first! They lined up outside the dance studio, excited. What would the dance mistress be like? Nice? Strict? Young? Boring or fun? Lot's of question poured through the girls mind. The door swung open and a young woman, who looked about seventeen, burst through. _She looks as if she's still in school! _thought Katie. The mistress was very beautiful. She had blonde shining hair, was fell in layers down her back, swishing back and forth as she walked. Her face was very tanned and her eyes were a deep blue. She wore a tight fitting t-shirt and leggings. "Hello kids! I'm your new dance mistress, Miss Bunch, but I'd prefer you to call me Yasmine. I hope that we're going to have lots of fun in my class!" said the mistress. The girls were confused. They weren't meant to call the teacher by their first name. April said this. "Yes, but I'm not technically a mistress. I'm still in school and Miss Grayling said I could work here as well as go to school here. I passed my dance exams so early and my teacher qualifications. So I am qualified." She said, laughing.

The lesson was extremely fun and the first formers enjoyed it. Miss Bunch, or Yasmine, was a good teacher. She did lots of activities and taught them a dance. She did not favour the dancers in the class, she was fair and just and the girls liked her. Katie found that she could dance quite well, but she would never be as good as Rachel or Georgina. Isabella could dance as well, because she did gymnastics and there was some dancing in her gymnast routines. By the end of the lesson everyone was tired out and they had to have a long drink before geography, which Miss Potts took. Katie and Suzanne knew that Malory Towers was going to be the best school they had ever been too and nothing would go wrong!

But they were wrong. Because a plot was developing and was almost here!


	5. A strange happening!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five

**A strange happening**

It all started the next day when it was discovered that something had been stolen from the prayer room. It was a real silver statue and someone had taken it. Miss Grayling asked the head girl of the school to go around each class with a message. She arrived at the first forms classroom. "If anyone in here took the statue, they are asked to own up immediately. If they don't then they will be found out soon and will be in big trouble. Thank you." She said and then departed out the room. Katie spoke to April about it. "Do you think a student took it?" she said. April shook her head.  
"No. Why would a student steal from Malory Towers? If it was then they will probably be expelled!" she replied.

Katie considered this. "But they might do. If they didn't have anything nice like that." She went on.

April shrugged. "I suppose. But still…it's quite unlikely."

The little upset was forgotten for a while and school carried on as usual. The weather was fine and Katie and Suzanne were doing well in their work and games. Suzanne was a very good swimmer and beat everyone at the races. Katie was an amazing tennis player and also she was practising for an audition for an end of term play. She would go to the music rooms with Suzanne and April and perform her piece, then ask them how she did. They would tell her how to improve and soon she was doing really well. Mrs Hibbert was pleased with her. "You are the only first former who has auditioned for a play on their first term! You are a very good actor and can get your self right into that character…not being Katie anymore!" she said to her. Katie glowed with pride. She never pushed herself forward with acting, but she did enjoy it.

So everything was going well. The dance lessons were fantastic and Yasmine was a lovely teacher. They all called her Yasmine now, because she was so young. They knew that she was a nice person because the sixth form had said so. "When I stop my school years," she said, "I will carry on being a dance teacher until I can get into shows."

She didn't have favourites but she did talk to Isabella, Georgia and Rachel about dancing and making dances up. Rachel and Isabella helped choreograph the dances that Miss Bunch taught.

The first form was well paired off. Katie had April and Suzanne was friends with Rachel, Lizzie was friends with Isabella and Maisy was with Harriet, the new girl. Georgina had a friend from North Tower, Catherine, who she had gone to day school to. But otherwise she was on her own.

Just as things were returning to normal something else went wrong. Someone had been spotted in a room, going through people's draws! Then they had gone out the window. Miss Grayling had kept this quiet, but of course the story leaked out somehow. Everyone was question but fortunately, no one was under suspicion. A few first formers were scared, thinking that the robber was going to come and take their belongings. And it could happen! Because Miss Grayling suspected that the robber wasn't in the school…but she didn't tell the children that. She called the police again, of course, and they took everything down in a notebook. They asked a fourth former, Mae, her point of view because she had been the one to see the person at night. Katie and Suzanne wrote to Darrell about the term and the stolen things:

_Some things have gone missing _[she wrote] _because of a robber. Something in the prayer room made of silver and also someone was spotted. Miss Grayling is trying to keep it quiet, but like you said, mother, the story will always find a way round the school. The term is great…_

And so on. Darrell was surprised that there was a robber and wrote back immediately.

My goodness! I've never heard of a robber coming to Malory Towers! I do hope it's not a student! Tell me if there's any news!

But there was no news for a while. It seemed as if the robber liked to leave gaps in stealing things. But they struck again, more sinisterly than anyone thought they would…


	6. What happened in the night?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter six**

**What happened in the night?**

The first formers were tired that day because they had had a long day of swimming lessons, P.E and indoor gym. They had also been on a long, long walk and so when they went to bed they were asleep before they touched the pillow! "Night!" Katie said to Suzanne and settled down to sleep. Before long she was sleeping heavily, dreaming of Malory Towers…

Katie looked around, bleary eyed. She didn't know what had woken her but it must have been something loud. Everyone was in the room so no one had gone out, but they might have come in. Katie lay back down and tried to sleep. Just as she was on the brink of sleep she heard what had woken her before. It was a loud creak outside of the door. She grabbed for her torch and threw back the covers. _It must be Matron._ She thought, edging towards the door. A silhouette was visible under the door. Someone was out there. Katie bent down and peered through the keyhole. There was a figure in a black mask, also bent down. They were blocking the keyhole with something, probably so no one could see out. The robber! It had to be! Katie had to tell someone. But who? She couldn't get out right now because the robber was outside the door…and she desperately needed to warn the staff. Just then the robber left the keyhole. Should she follow? Perhaps she could find some more details out. She opened the door cautiously and stepped out. The darkness filled her inside and she padded softly on down the corridor. A sound further ahead made her stop and peer through the gloom. She could see nothing, so she carried on.

She came to a halt when the first form common room door blocked her way. She was about to turn down the corridor when she heard a sound. She pressed her ear against the door and listened. She could hear scuffling…someone was in there. Was it the robber…or a student? She had to find out. Carefully and slowly she opened the door, trying not to make any sound. She stepped inside and then, trying to feel brave, she switched on the light. The brightness blinded her for a second and she blinked. The vision of the common room came flooding in and she looked around. To her enormous surprised Miss Bunch was standing there. She seemed to be looking through the bookshelf. When she saw Katie she jumped violently. "Katie!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper, "What _do _you think your doing up at this time of night? Wondering around the school indeed!"

Katie was surprised at the teacher's harshness. Yasmine was usually so calm! "I thought I saw someone and came after them…thinking it was the robber. But it must have been you. I am so sorry Miss Bunch." She replied, trying to make amends.  
"Sorry isn't good enough Katie. You will report to me tomorrow break and I will give you a punishment." Snapped Yasmine, forgetting to be quiet.  
"Yes, Miss Bunch." Mumbled Katie.  
"Now back to bed with you." Yasmine went on, loosing interest.

"But Miss Bunch," said Katie, still standing at the door, "What are you doing up?"

"I thought I had lost a dance book, but then realised Rachel had been reading it and she told me she put it in here. So I came looking for it."

"But why look for it at night?"  
"Because I can't sleep and I want something to read. Now go to bed!" Miss Bunch went on impatiently. Katie scooted off down the corridor and jumped back into her bed. No one had awoken. She lay awake for a few minutes, thinking that Miss Bunch was a little strange for wanting a book in the middle of the night. But before she could think long her eyes closed and she was soon dreaming peacefully…

Katie was true to her word and the next day she went to the dance studio for her punishment. Miss Bunch was in there, writing something in a small notepad. She looked up and saw Katie and smiled. Katie was a taken back. Last night Miss Bunch had been so mean and was frowning. Now here she was, happy as ever. She must have been tired last night, or really _really _cross. "Katie. You have come for your punishment. I have some prep here, which I am too busy to do. It's about dance and it's very easy." Yasmine said.  
"But, Miss Bunch," said Katie, deciding to be formal with her teacher, "This is your standard of prep. It's too hard for me!"

Miss Bunch shook her head and gave Katie a book. "Here is that book I was looking for last night. I thought it might come in useful today for you, so took it with me to class. You can read this and it will help you with the prep."

Katie flipped through the book. "It will take me ages to read this!" she exclaimed.

"Then you just take ages on it. One hour every day. A good punishment for being caught snooping around at night." Miss Bunch snapped, suddenly frowning. Then she suddenly smiled again. "Off you go." She said.

Katie felt a little frightened. Miss Bunch wasn't smiling normally. Her eyes were cold and she looked…a little scary to poor Katie. She backed away from Miss Bunch's fake smile and got out the door, carrying the prep and the book. She tucked the prep sheets into the dance book and then went to her locker to put it all away for tonight. Suzanne came running up. "Where were you?" she asked, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you this morning. I had to go and see Yasmine for a punishment."

Suzanne looked shocked. "Why?" she exclaimed.

So Katie explained what had happened that night. "She's just using me to do her prep! It's certainly not a usual punishment! And the way she smiled…it was as if she was pretending."

Suzanne looked grave. "You _must _tell Miss Grayling about this. She isn't being fair to you. It really isn't right for Yasmine to give you her prep, which _she _can't be bothered to do!" she said desperately.  
"No. Miss Bunch can act well when it suits her. If she does it again, we will have to do something. For now I need our form to help me with this prep. It's her form standard!"

"Right, I'll tell the others. We'll all club together and not only help you with your prep, but sort out this strange mystery as well!"


	7. Miss Bunch acts strangely

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Seven**

**Miss Bunch acts strangely**

The week passed and Katie finally finished her prep. She handed it in to Miss Bunch. "The prep, miss." She said unhappily. The look on Miss Bunch's face, she would never forget. It was such a look of anger that Katie stepped backwards. Then the look cleared and Miss Bunch took it roughly. Katie felt a familiar feeling clam up inside her. Oh dear, she had inherited her mother's terrible anger. Darrell had conquered it, but Katie was still trying. She tried to keep her anger down. It wouldn't do if she blew up at a teacher! "Thank you Katie." Said Miss Bunch, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Katie rushed out the room, scared that she wouldn't keep her anger in. Suzanne was waiting for her outside.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"She took it off me like a wild thing. And her face…as if she was angry I had done it!" Katie said, choking with rage. Suzanne, who had no quick temper like her twin, comforted her. "Look, let's go to Miss Grayling. She can help." She said.

"No," replied Katie, firmly, "I'm going to work this out…_we're_ going to work this by our _selves._"

The dance lessons that week were no fun. For some reason, Miss Bunch was in a bad mood. She picked on Katie most of the time. The class just thought perhaps she had a lot of prep and she was cranky. But they were wrong! Every bit of prep was going to people who behaved badly in her lessons! And she picked on people she apparently hated. Poor Katie had a real hard time and got another piece of long prep. It wasn't the nicest first term! The others comforted her and helped her with the prep. Then they sat down to talk. "Did you hear, the robber has struck again?" said Isabella, looking up.

"No! What happened?" asked Maisy in surprise.

"Apparently someone's really valuable golden necklace has gone, and they've stolen from the trophy cases." Isabella answered.

Katie's eyes widened. "You mean, all those trophies have…gone?" she asked in disbelief.  
"No, just some of the golden medals. Strange, isn't it. Awfully unfair of them. Golly, I hope they don't steal from me!"

There was a silence. "Do you think it's someone in the school?" asked Lizzie.

"They wouldn't dare!"

"They would be caught!"

"Don't be silly!"

Came a volley of remarks. But Katie looked at everyone. "How can we tell? I mean, perhaps it was someone in the school." she said.

"Who are you thinking of?" asked Suzanne.

"No one. I'm just wondering." Katie replied. Rachel stood up. "I'm off to hand in my prep and do the flowers for the classroom." She said, smiling. She bounced out the room.

~~~~MT~~~~

That night, Katie wondered whom it was who was stealing. She tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Suddenly she heard a sound. She sat up and looked around. At first she could see nothing. But then she caught the door handle moving. It was going slowly round and round. Katie slipped out of bed and went to lock the door. The door handle stopped moving when the person realised it was locked and a noise of metal came. Katie backed away and woke Suzanne up. "What is it?" asked Suzanne wearily.

"There's someone trying to get in the room!" Katie exclaimed in a whisper.

Suzanne looked startled and slid out of bed. "Do you think it's the robber?" she asked. Katie shrugged, her face pale. "No idea." She whispered back.

The sound of tapping came to their ears. "They're trying to break in!" squeaked Suzanne.

"Quick, wake everyone up!" Katie replied.

They woke everyone up in a whisper and soon they were all up and out of bed. "What shall we do?" asked Harriet, looking scared.

"They're almost in, there's nothing _to _do!" April replied, her voice below a whisper.

"We'll have to stay silent, then we'll be able to see who it is." Said Suzanne.

Rachel and Lizzie looked at the door in silence. Georgina flounced up to the door, feeling important.

"Georgina! Don't!" said Katie angrily.

"Hello!" said Georgina in a loud voice, "Whose there? We know you're breaking in!"

Katie felt an anger creeping over. Oh dear, what with Georgina ruining their plan and Katie's anger about to explode…what _would_ happen now?


	8. Katie looses her temper

~~~~~MT~~~~~

**Chapter eight**

**Katie looses her temper.**

There was silence from the other side of the door and then footsteps came, as if they were hurrying away. When they were all sure the person had gone, Katie stomped over to Georgina. "Why did you do that?" She asked, forgetting to whisper.

"Well, it made them go away, didn't it!" Georgina said defiantly.

"We could have found out who the robber was, but you - thinking you could rule over the whole of the form – marched over and ruined it! Who do you think your are?" Katie continued, beginning to raise her voice.

"You're not the head-girl, Katie Rivers. You can't address me like that. You can't always rule over the form, giving orders!" Georgina argued.

"What do you mean, I can't address you like that? You're the one who domineers over the whole form all the time. Pretending you're the best! It's DISGUSTING! You have no right to be at Malory Towers!"

Georgina was bursting with rage, tears filling her eyes. "You hateful thing! How dare you say such a thing! I – I will report you to my mother! You beast! You hypocrite! You…" Georgina shouted, saying anything that came to her head. She slammed out the room in a temper. Katie stood, fuming. Suzanne went over to her. "Katie…calm down." she said, putting an arm on Suzanne's shoulder.  
Katie shook her twin's arm off and stomped away. "Don't even speak to me. Leave me alone, all of you." She shouted and then jumped into bed and pulled the quilt over her head.

The first form were shocked to see such a calm girl in such a terrible temper. Suzanne knew that her twin had a terrible anger and was trying to control it. She told everyone to leave her alone. But then worst things happened. Footsteps were coming towards their door!

~~~~MT~~~~

"Girls! What on _earth _do you think you are doing! Open this door!" shouted a voice sternly. Suzanne and everyone else turned pale. Isabel opened the door and stepped back. The door opened and then, expecting Miss Potts, were astonished to see Miss Bunch. Katie didn't stir; she had fallen asleep in anger and distress. Miss Bunch went inside. "How DARE you. Shouting at this time of night. Get BACK to BED!" she said, her tone making the girls shiver. They slipped into bed and watched Miss Bunch, scared. There was something about Miss Bunch that puzzled Suzanne. She couldn't work out what it was.

"You will have a detention tomorrow and extra prep for a MONTH. You won't be doing this again!"

And with that she swept out the room. The girls didn't dare to speak.

~~~~~~MT~~~~~

The next morning Georgina and Katie were very silent. Katie realised she had got the whole form in trouble for shouting…and she felt very ashamed to have lost her anger. So she ate her porridge in a very subdued manner. Georgina was still fuming. She wasn't the sort of girl who found the faults of herself after she had behaved badly, but instead the faults of others, which made Katie the more likable girl.

After breakfast Katie wrote to Darrel. Her mother would understand. She had lost her temper at Malory Towers as well. Darrell could give her advice.

_I feel so bad [she wrote] for getting the girls into trouble. I don't know what to do to show I am sorry. They will never trust me again after I blew up like that. Have you any advice, mother? I remember you telling me the stories of when _you_ lost your temper at Malory Towers. What would you do?_

She sent the letter and felt a little better, knowing her mother could comfort her.

Miss Bunch was not very happy with the first form afterwards. Georgina and Katie were bitter enemies and the first form had lost trust with Katie as well, after the fight. So Katie only had Suzanne. Suzanne knew that Katie didn't mean to loose her temper. She just wanted to help Malory Towers find out who the thief was. And she knew that Katie wanted to make it up to the rest of them. So she stuck by her twin, as she always did, defending her. But the first form decided to do something about Katie's temper.

"Send her to Coventry. She doesn't deserve to speak after that shameful display and getting the form into trouble." Said Georgina.

"You have just as much to be ashamed about, so you keep quiet." Maisy said.

Georgina flamed red and folded her arms.

"Now. What shall we do? We have to punish Katie…as much as I like her." Said Lizzie.

"Well…perhaps Coventry is a good idea…after all she needs to learn to keep her temper in." Isabella said.

"Perhaps we should just get her to say sorry!" piped up Suzanne, desperate to defend her twin. Katie was, of course, not there.

"No. How will we know if she's telling the truth?" protested Maisy.

"Because I know she is very truthful and sorry after she has lost her temper. Like our mother." Suzanne said.

"I think she should be sent to Coventry." Maisy and Isabella said. The others agreed. But they didn't need to send Katie to Coventry, because something happened first.

Katie had received a reply to her letter from her mother. She read it and decided what to do. At break she sort out Miss Potts. She didn't want to speak to Miss Bunch, as she wouldn't understand.

Miss Potts smiled as Katie came in the room. "Miss Potts, I want to talk to you about this punishment Miss Bunch has given the form for last night." She said nervously.

"Ah yes, shouting at night. Well, I'm not going to ask her to take the punishment back. You deserve it." Miss Potts said, sharply.

"But you don't understand, Miss Potts!" cried Katie, "It was my fault! I got angry with…someone. And I started to shout. I have a terrible temper. But please don't blame that on the others. Just me!"

Miss Potts looked at Katie. She saw Darrell in her, the way that Darrell had owned up to her faults of her temper. And how Darrell had always wanted the teacher to know that it was her fault, not anyone else's, when she lost her temper. And how she was ashamed and sorry about loosing her temper. She had eventually conquered it, and Miss Potts saw that Katie needed the chance to conquer it as well. She smiled. "Thank you, Katie. I will try my best to take away this punishment, for the rest of them.." She said.

"Thank you, Miss Potts." Said Katie, delighted to have got the others out of trouble. She was about to turn to go when Miss Potts stopped her.

"Who did you loose your temper with?" she asked.

Katie hesitated. "Georgina." She replied.

"Why?"

Katie didn't know whether to tell Miss Potts of the person breaking in. She decided to, so she sat down and told the story. Miss Potts listened sternly. "Right. Thank you Katie," she said gravely, "I will look into this. And tell Georgina to see me tomorrow."

Miss Potts scribbled something inside her notepad and Katie nodded. She departed from the room, wondering what was going to happen.


	9. Who is the thief?

**~~~~~MT~~~~~**

**Chapter nine **

**Who is the thief?**

A lot happened! Georgina went to Miss Potts and was scolded for saying such untrue things and for taking control of the class too much. But Georgina couldn't see what she had done wrong. She never worked as a team with her form and so didn't realise she had upset them. Then Miss Potts started to wonder about the thief. They were actually going into _dormitories _now. This was a little disturbing and not at all safe in the school. She decided to have teachers at every dormitory floor and have the girls lock the doors when they went to sleep and when they weren't in there. The head girl of each form would be given the key to look after. Miss Potts got up to tell the other staff about this.

~~~~M~~~~

Meanwhile Georgina had gone back to the dormitory to find the others talking excitedly to Katie. She was astonished. "I thought you said we were sending her to Coventry." She said.

Maisy gave her a poisonous look. "That was before Katie owned up to have gotten us into trouble and now our punishment has been taken away." She said coldly to her.

"But poor Katie still has to face the punishments." Said April, giving Katie a look of admiration.

"Yes she stuck up for us and suffered for us!" said Suzanne, trying to make Georgina feel bad. Katie nudged her. "Shut up." She hissed, though inside she was glowing with pride.

"Well that's nothing. It was her fault anyway and so she deserves the punishment." Georgia said, turning her nose up, feeling jealous.

Katie took a step forward, boiling, but Suzanne pulled her back.

They returned to their conversation: The thief!

"I think we should investigate ourselves! Sometimes children can find out things better than adults!" said April, mischievously.

Isabella looked concerned. "But that's quite dangerous. If the thief catches us I mean…"

"Don't be so silly, Isabella. It would be fine!"

"I think it's a good idea!"

"Yes! Lets look for clues right now!"

Excited voices came from all their mouths.

April looked around. "Then lets set to work!" she said, rubbing her hands together.

~~~~M~~~~

The day passed but the girls didn't find anything. It was the weekend tomorrow and so they decided to stay up for the night and see if they could find the thief! But then Miss Potts told them that the rooms were to be locked and no one was allowed out. If there was something seriously wrong then they would have to ask the head girl for the key. It was very disappointing.

"Well, we can still stay awake! If anyone tries to get in our room we can open the door and see who it is!" said Katie, hopefully.

"Yes. Lets try!" said Maisy.

So the word went round at that night they locked the door and climbed into bed excitedly. If only they could catch the thief!

"If it _is _the thief breaking in then we can scream and shout. Miss Potts said that there would be a teacher on each dormitory floor so they'll be quite near. Near enough to come quickly, anyway. And they'll probably be near us because of what happened last night!" April said.

So they lay in silence, occasionally whispering to each other. An hour passed and nothing. And then…

There came a sound on the door!


	10. Locked in!

**a/n: okay. I'll be honest. I forgot about this…I just finished another two fanfics…and I was enjoying them so much I forgot about this D: IM SORRY! Well done if you even remember what this story is… :D :D read and review **

**~~~~MT~~~~**

**Chapter Ten**

**Locked in!**

Katie put her hand out to shush the others. The sound continued, a sort of scratching. Suzanne turned to Maisy, who had the key. "Get the key out!" She whispered almost silently.

Maisy nodded and felt in her pyjama pockets, remember putting it there. She frowned and felt deeper in her pockets. Looking worried she turned to her draws, obviously having lost the key, and searched as silently as she could.

"Maisy?" hissed Suzanne, wondering what the head girl was doing.

Maisy turned back to her. "I've lost the key!" she said, close to tears.

Everyone was thrown into a shocked silence, the scratching continuing. "What do we do?" asked Lizzie, breaking the silence.

Maisy looked pale and swallowed, looking to the door. It seemed their plan had gone wrong!

"Someone is breaking in…and we have no key…" whispered April loudly.

Georgia shushed her huffily but everyone ignored her, making her angry.

"We…what should we do?" Katie said.

"Shout. It's all we can do!" Rachel suggested, speaking up.

Everyone turned to Maisy again, looking for her permission.

She felt so ashamed. She had lost the key! She had failed them all!

She nodded at them and then April burst out with fear: "HELP! HELP US!" everyone jumped violently, but began to join in.

"HELP US! HELP US! SOMEONE IS BREAKING IN! HELP!"

"HELP! MISS POTTS! SOMEBODY! HELP!"

"_HELP!"_

They shouted and stomped, they had to get noticed.

The scratching stopped for a moment and then…the door knob began turning again…

And who would walk in? Miss Bunch.

And she looked extremely angry.

~~~MT~~~

"GIRLS!" Miss Bunch shouted, looking as black as thunder. She looked as if she had thrown a shirt on with some black trousers. Katie eyed her suspiciously. What was Miss Bunch doing here? And where was the robber? A doubt crept through her mind…

"I have already TOLD you about shouting at night, and what do you do? Start SHOUTING!" she said, shouting herself.

Katie felt her anger boiling. How _dare _Miss Bunch say that, she knew there was a robber, she knew that the first form weren't being funny!

She stepped forward, the young teacher not scaring her as she was only young. Four years older than her at least?

Everyone looked at her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Someone was breaking in. We were shouting for help." She said politely.

Miss Bunch fumed.

"This is all a silly rumour. You need to stop being so paranoid!" she said.

There were murmurs of disapproval.

"It isn't. Now tell me, how did you get here so fast? I heard no footsteps. And I wonder where that robber got to? Surely you must have passed him." Katie went on, anger blinding her so much she didn't realise how _rude _she was being.

Miss Bunch was lost for words, either because she was so a taken back at being spoken to like that, or she felt guilty…

"How _dare _you, I..I…"

"It's only true, _Yasmine. _Where did the Robber go?"

Miss Bunch, or Yasmine, swallowed.

"Alright I will tell you," the others waited impatiently, wondering what was going to happen, "The Robber…threatened me…"

She sounded full of emotion, as if she meant it. But Katie wasn't too sure.

"He said that if I told anyone…he would…"

Tears fell from her eyes and Katie eased up. No one could cry without emotion, unless she was a good actress.

She went over to Yasmine and reluctantly comforted her. "Lets go to Miss Grayling's room and tell her everything. This is extremely serious." Yasmine said through tears, not looking at all like a mistress.

Katie nodded and they began to walk out the room, signalling for Maisy to come, who followed obediently.

The first form looked around at each other. What was going on?


End file.
